THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS Mr Crepsley's reaction when he finds out that Darren has lied in his books about what happened in the cavern of retribution. One-shot. T for paranoia.


**AN: I have just read Killers of the dawn, and do not accept the fact that Mr Crepsly is dead. This is my imagination's wild way of managing to deny that his death happened. Contains spoilers for books 5,6 and 9. BTW if anyone knows where I can find the Young Larten fan art I describe near the end, please let me know. I like it, but cannot remember who it was by! This is set between the events of books 9 and 10 at vampire mountain. (I haven't read the final three books yet so the hunters probably don't return to Vampire Mountain, but they do here). **

'THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!'

'But it makes the story more interesting, the readers will be more sympathetic now someone really important has died...'

'But I DID NOT DIE!' Larten Crepsley glared at Darren.

Kurda smiled sympathetically. 'I know how you feel Larten. He had me killed off in book 6,'

Darren was reading his new book to Larten. For the last few months he had been re-writing his journals to publish them. He was a very successful author now. But he had had to change the story in places, and Mr Crepsley was not fond of the latest 'improvement''

'YOU EVEN STARTED WRITING THE TRUTH!'

Darren smiled. He had was quite proud of the way he had written the truth, then said it was just wishfull thinking.

Kurda coughed. 'Actually, it wasn't the whole truth. If you remember, _I_ was the one who rescued you,'

Mika spoke up. 'yeah, but you were already dead,' he smiled to himself 'I like reading about me being the hero,'

'Why did you have to describe my 'death' in such a horrible way?' Larten shuddered.

'Again, it makes people more sympathetic to us, having you die horribly,' Darren argued, 'You are one of the most popular characters, you know,'

'What? How do you even know?' Larten was confused.

'It's on the internet,' said Darren, pulling out his Laptop. He opened up deviantart, and showed everyone some of the pictures.

'I look awesome,' said Kurda, smugly.

'Where am I?' demanded Mika

'MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!' Larten had just seen a picture of him with just a small patch of hair at the front of his head. He ran a hand through his thick orange hair, which was slightly out of control and looked a bit messy.

'it's because of the description Darren gave of you in the first book,' said Mika.

Larten glared at Darren, having not quite forgiven him for describing him as 'ugly' and 'strange looking'.

Darren just grinned.

'Oh there's me!' said Mika happily.

Larten groaned as another picture came up of him with stupid hair. But then another came up, this one of Darren, Gavner, Larten and Kurda.

'Aah! Now that is my hair!' Larten said, satisfied.

'I look cute!' Kurda smiled, glad at his portrayal.

Mika was grumpy that he wasn't in this picture.

Then Darren spoke up. 'Where is Gavner anyway?'

'Oh, he doesn't like hearing you read your 'Journals' anymore. Not since you wrote about me killing him,'

'Aah. I thought he hadn't been here recently,'

They looked through some more pictures. Most were of Mr Crepsley.

'See? You are the most popular character!' said Darren, satisfied.

'But most of them are of me with STUPID HAIR!' Larten was slightly annoyed, but also a bit flattered.

Darren changed the picture. Him, Kurda and Mika all let out a cry of 'Aaawwww!' at the same time. It was a picture of a young Larten. He looked very cute.

'Larten you look so cute!' Kurda exclaimed.

Larten was lost for words.

'What's the caption?' said Mika. Next to the young (cute) Larten, there was three lines of writing.

''What other choice did I have? Vampirism held the only solution to my problems,'' read Darren.

'Did I actually say that?' Larten was confused.

'Hmm. I might have made you say it in one of my books,'

It was slightly worrying that Darren could not remember if he had written something or not.

There was a short silence.

'Should I read the end of my book?' said Darren quietly.

Mika, Kurda and Larten all nodded. Darren put his laptop away, and started to read the final chapters of his (totally untrue) novel.


End file.
